Forget
by seedyapartment
Summary: Warning: Slash and mentions of naughty things and some anger.


Anakin hadn't figured it all through when he had started this. There was one small detail he had forgotten, as he stood facing Obi-Wan, screaming at him, hating him. His eyes burned, and Obi-Wan knew that what used to be Anakin was gone.

He had forgotten the long, warm nights in Couresant when he and Obi-Wan had lain, tangled together in a twist of heat, limbs and bed sheets. He had forgotten the wisps of smiles, the teasing glances. He had forgotten the times that he would leave the warmth of Padme and submit to the hard edges and forbidden whispers that Obi-Wan could give him.

Obi-Wan wondered, as he squared off against the ghost of who used to be his Padawan, if Anakin even remembered how to smirk that perfect, excruciatingly annoying little smirk that Obi-Wan had both hated and loved. The one that could be found on Anakin's lips when Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure, arching up into the touch of the younger man and cursing. This was usually followed by "You're going to... _oh_...k...kill me Anakin, one of these days..." and another jarring comment about age differences...

It all blurred together in Obi-Wan's mind, the memories and swirls of times that seemed so far from now, and he fought to hang on to them as Anakin... no, Darth Vadar took another step towards him.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" he screamed, and Obi-Wan could see the tears at the corners of his scowling eyes. Anakin was still there, still in there somewhere. He had to be. Obi-Wan could sense it; he was struggling, fighting, asking questions. He did not want this, just as Obi-Wan himself didn't want it. Obi-Wan didn't need to sense the desperation in the voice of the boy... the man, who used to be his brother. His best friend. His lover. He could hear it.

There was a time when the desperation in Anakin's voice had done things to his blood like nothing else. When the younger man would plead with him; when Anakin would _need_ him. It seemed that all that was lost.

In that quick moment, something flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes, and he knew how this ended. He knew, and it was all he could do to keep from collapsing in grief. Jedi are trained to think of themselves last, and the fate of the galaxy was on Obi-Wan's shoulders.

He pushed the memories to the back of his mind, Anakin's smile, his long fingers playing with the hair at the back of Obi-Wan's neck as they lay intertwined, the color of his voice, teasing and swearing and crying out in ecstacy. _"All right. But you owe me . . . and not for saving your skin for the tenth time . . ."_ He pushed away the spats, and the laughter and the secrets that nobody could ever learn. He pushed Anakin to the back of his thoughts.

He concentrated on the thousands of others living in the universe, as his light saber swung through the air. He felt it hit flesh, heard a scream. The universe. He needed to concentrate.

Turning around, Obi-Wan fell to his knees as he remembered who it was who lay there screaming and clawing at the ground in hatred and devastation. He couldn't stop the memories from flooding back.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan screamed, desperately searching Anakin's eyes for anything that might still be Anakin, "Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" He couldn't fight his tears now, they came freely.

"I HATE YOU!"

The words hit him like a knife; cutting in all the right places, just as Anakin must have known they would. Obi-Wan looked up, and knew that he was gone. That it was done. He looked into the face of the person who had been closer to him than anyone ever could have been one last time, before getting to his feet.

"You were my brother, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled, dignity and training leaving him, "I LOVED YOU!" All the passion that resided in Obi-Wan's being was pushed forth with his words, and he stared for another heartbreaking moment, before turning around, grabbing Anakin's light saber and leaving him there.

He walked away, visions of who he knew Anakin really was burned into his memory. He could never forget.


End file.
